No quiero que me adores, quiero que me ames!
by LittleVampireCullen
Summary: Hace ya unos años estan juntos, pero ella esta harta de escucha un 'te adoro' y no un 'te amo', por lo que decide terminarlo. El estara dispuesto a dejar ir a el amor de su vida?


No quiero que me adores, Quiero que me quieras!

Los personajes son mi S. Mayer, yo solo origine la historia de mi loca cabeza

Gracias por leer ñ_ñ

Bella apúrate – hablo edward desde el living de nuestro departamento. Nos conocimos a los 18 años al entrar a la universidad, y de eso ya han pasado 5 años. A los 2 años después de estar juntos compramos un departamento y nos fuimos a vivir en el

Espera un poco cielo – pedí, y gire mi vista al reloj – amor aun falta 1 hora!, no molestes

Debemos pasar por la heladería! – insistió, y oí cada vez los pasos más cerca, entro al cuarto y se sentó en la cama para luego observarme de arriba abajo con una sonrisita

Ves algo que te guste? – pregunte mientras me vestía, y luego me maquillaba sin_t%C3%ADtulo_90/set?id=100381918

Todo – dijo guiñando un ojo – Aunque también me gustan tus trajes de abogado. Mejor iré a poner en marcha el coche

Vale, ya bajo – dije colocando en mi cartera mi celular, la billetera, las llaves de la casa y el maquillaje

Estas preciosa mi vida – alago edward mientras íbamos a la casa de mi suegra, luego de comprar helado. Rápidamente llegamos a la mansión Cullen y edward bajo a abrirme la puerta

Te amo – dije colgándome de su cuello

Te adoro – dijo acercándose a mí, pero solté su cuello y camine enojada a la puerta. Mi recorrido fue interrumpido por una mano que me detuvo

Que sucede cielo? – pregunto

Nada edward, vamos – dije intentando ir, pero de nuevo falle

No Isabella, que te sucede? – pregunto serio y con la voz más elevada

Que me sucede? – medio grite – estoy harta edward! Harta de cuando te digo te amo tú me dices te adoro, sabes lo que siento yo cuando estos 5 años recibí la misma respuesta!? Lo sabes? No! Así que no me vengas con esto

Bella – intento hablar con voz dulce

Nada – lo corte fríamente y con lágrimas en los ojos – nos esperan

Hola chicos – saludo Esme apenada, no había notado que toda la familia estaba en la puerta

Hola , disculpen – dije entrando y yendo a la cocina, guarde el helado y me desplome en una de las sillas de allí

Bells que sucedió? – pregunto entrando Alice con una rose con un vientre de 6 meses. Jasper estaba de novio con Alice, y todavía estaban en la secundaria; y Rose, la hermana de Jasper, y Emmett, se casaron a los 20 años y de eso ya pasaron 7 años

Pelee con Edward, otra vez – dije con lagrimas en las mejillas – estoy harta Alice, sé que es tu hermano pero ya no puedo, nunca me dijo te amo siempre ''Te adoro'', no puedo soportarlo ahora

Como que "ahora"? – dijo Rose acariciando su vientre

Estoy embarazada rose – dije llorando – tengo 4 meses, lo iba a decir hoy pero ahora no puedo

Mi niña – exclamo Esme desde la puerta, desde cuando estuvo ahí? – me harás abuela! Me haces tan feliz linda

Gracias Esme – dije llorando como una pequeña sobre su pecho, a los minutos me separo suavemente y seco mis lágrimas

Cuando lo dirás? – pregunto sentándome en sus piernas, como hace años

No lose, lo quería decir hoy, pero ahora no estoy segura y mucho menos que estoy peleada con edward – dije tomando agua, busque en la cartera y saque el test – se lo iba a dar en la cena a edward

Si quieres iremos a mi cuarto y lo guardas ahí – propuso Esme. Cuando salíamos escuchamos a Emmett y Edward hablar por lo que paramos a husmear la conversación

_Y como vas con el embarazo hermano? – pregunto edward_

_Bien! Aunque a veces a mi osita le cambia bastante el humor – dijo riendo – y tú? Que harías si bella salta con que espera un bebe_

_Sé que bella se cuida así que no me preocupo – dijo desenfadado – pero sería lo último que haría ahora_

Lo sabia! – Dije llorando, nuevamente – me voy

Bella – intento hablar Esme, pero no la deje

Me llevare tu auto rose – dije tomando sus llaves, mañana te lo regreso, y gracias

Bella? – pregunto edward cuando iba a la puerta – a dónde vas, linda?

Lejos – hable – y no te preocupes, no te hare cargar con tu hijo

Que… - dijo confundido y le tire el test a sus pies

Veo que no quieres un hijo – afirme – entonces tampoco tendrás a tu prometida, porque van de la mano

Bella – me llamo, pero le deje el anillo de compromiso y me dirigí a mi propio departamento, por suerte allí había ropa aun por lo que me coloque una de las pijamas y caí en un profundo sueño, luego de llorar por horas

Bellita, linda despierta – hablo una dulce, acariciando mí cabello. Abrí lentamente mis ojos y vi a mis 2 cuñadas, y mejores amigas a pesar de la edad, a mi alrededor con un desayuno y hurgando en mi armario

Qué suerte que detuve tu mal gusto a tu tiempo – hablo Alice satisfecha al ver la poco ropa, pero a la moda, del armario

Bueno bueno – me llamo rose – basta de cháchara y a desayunar, estos pequeñines no se alimentaran solos ehh

Oh no – dije asqueándome de la comida. Corrí al baño y desagote, no sé qué cosas ya que no había comido nada

Qué lindo – dijo irónicamente Alice cuando había vuelto a la cama

Es la peor etapa – agrego rose- la otra es mejor, te crece el vientre y tiene antojos, y más si pueden cumplirlos

Iré por un poco de torta de chocolate – hablo Alice saltando hasta la cocina

Tengo miedo rose – dije en un susurro

Que pasa pequeña? Pregunto sentándose a mi lado

Tengo miedo – dije con lagrimas en los ojos – temo ser una mala madre, ahora voy a estar sola…

Shsh – me callo rose un abrazo – Belly es normal que temas, yo también lo temí, claro que un hijo no viene con un manual para ser padres pero tienes mucha paciencia y te encantan los niños, serás una buena madre

_EDWARD CALMATE! – _grito Alice haciéndonos saltar a ambas

No puede ser… – negué con la cabeza

_DEJAME PASAR ALICE, BELLA ESTA DENTRO! NECESITO HABLAR CON ELLA – _grito de vuelta

_Le iré a preguntar – _dijo más calmada_ – pero si no quieres TE VAS!, porque no dejare que sufra y menos en su estado! Me oíste Cullen?_

_Si – _dijo en un suspiro_ – ve_

Creo que ya te enteraste no? – hablo Alice entrando al cuarto

Déjalo pasar Alice – dije removiéndome en la cama

Vale – dijo Rose – nos iremos con los chicos, cualquier cosa nos llamas si?

Sisi – dije abrazándolas

Cuida al pequeñín – dijo Alice tocando mi pequeño bultito – Adiós

La _lastimas y te mato, y no me importa que seas mi hermano, si? SI!?_ –hablo Alice desde el living

_Si chau!_ – hablo edward y cerró la puerta. Oí pasos por el pasillo y la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió, cachándome mientras comía un crepe de chocolate

Tienes antojos eh? – dijo sentándose a mi lado

Si – dije fríamente – ese es un síntoma de embarazo no? Deberías saberlo siendo medico

Bella, quiero que hablemos… – intento hablar pero lo corte

No edward, no es necesario. Fuiste muy claro, tu no querías un hijo y no te hare cargar con uno, lo tendré yo sola y saldré adelante por él, si en algún momento quisieras conocerlo no me opondría ya que tienes todo el derecho… - pero un grito me callo

CALLA! – grito levantándose y tomándose en puente de la nariz – NO te harás cargo sola porque yo soy su padre, porque me quiero hacer cargo de él, porque lo tendremos y saldremos adelante juntos, y no lo conoceré en otro momento porque lo veré desde que nazca

No quiero que estés conmigo por el bebe – dijo mirándolo con dolor

No lo estaré por el bebe, estaré porque te amo – dijo acercándose a mí y tocando mi bultito - porque LOS amo

Tú dijiste que no querías un hijo – dije con lágrimas en los ojos

Lose, y me arrepiento porque casi te pierdo! Pero pude pensar y sé que ahora es una de las que más amo en el mundo – termino y me beso delicadamente – porque a ti, te amo con locura

Prométeme que no me mientes – dije ya llorando

Jamás lo hare mi amor –tome su camisa y lo bese con pasión. Me tomo por las piernas y me coloco debajo de el, a los minutos la ropa paso a hacerle compañía al suelo

Edward – susurre mientras que con la punta de su miembro acariciaba mis pliegues. Entro despacio, disfrutando el momento, mientras que besaba mis pechos

Te sienta bien el embarazo – dijo besando mis pechos más grandes, y acariciando mi trasero mas respingan

Ahh – jadee mientras movía mi cuerpo para hacer mas fricción

Bella bella – gemía incontrolablemente, aumentando sus embastidas

Estoy cerca amor – gemí, e inesperadamente bajo notoriamente su velocidad arrancándome un quejido

Quiero que veas las estrellas como nunca amor mío – susurro en mi oído

Mmmm… - gemí sobre su boca. Su lengua arremetió dentro de mi boca comenzando una guerra entre nuestras lenguas, la cual no tendría ganador, aun.

Edward – gemí cuando con sus dedos acaricio mi botón de nervio mientras arremetía dulcemente contra mi

Amo cuando gimes mi nombre – jadeo sobre mi cuello. Tomo un trozo de él y lo succiono – Ahora sabrán que eres mía

Siempre lo fui – dije tomando su cara entre mis manos y besándolo. Toda la casa estaba en silencio, se escuchaban nuestros gemidos y jadeos, y nuestras pieles chocar contra el otro

Bells… bella amor me vengo – gruño sobre mi

Yo igual mi amor – gemí incontrolablemente.

Ahhh – gemimos ambos cuando un orgasmo potente y violento nos golpeo, llevándonos al cielo y bajándonos de un sopetón. Edward cayó sobre mí con la respiración agitada, al igual que la mía

Te amo – dijo mirándome a los ojos

Yo aun más – hable sobre sus labios

Pasamos la noche haciendo el amor, y demostrándonos cuanto nos amábamos en silencio. A la otra mañana un olor a waffles me despertó. Me di una ducha rápida y me coloque la camisa de edward y sus bóxers

Por suerte aun tengo ropa mía aquí – hablo edward mientras me abrazaba, dejando cocinar los waffles

Quien dijo que era tuyo? - dije con una sonrisa, y al ver su cara me eche a reír – mentira, si es tuya amor

Te mataría un día de estos tesoro – dijo besándome y dándome un plato lleno de comida

Engordare mucho así – exclame haciendo un pucherito

Te querré igual – respondió besándome. Luego de terminar y lavar nos fuimos a nuestro cuarto para ver una película

Bella – me llamo sentándose en la cama – tengo el anillo de compromiso y…

Si edward – dije sentándome en sus piernas – me casare contigo!

TE AMO! – grito dándome vueltas, pero paró en seco – lo siento

No importa – dije saltando sobre el – Te amo también yo

LOS amo – me guiño un ojo y seguimos lo que hacíamos la noche anterior


End file.
